


fucked dumb

by butt0ns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, problematic - Fandom, tombur - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, idk how to tag?, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt0ns/pseuds/butt0ns
Summary: Wilbur fucks Tommy, little surprise at the end.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 68
Kudos: 221





	1. crying kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a coping mechanism for me ik it’s unhealthy but it helps. We know this isn’t real and it will never happen, which helps us cope with it especially since most tombur smut shots/fics are non-con. As someone who’s been in a situation like that, it’s better for me to pretend as if it isn’t real like Tommy and Wilbur. Let me be and cope. Ty <3 ITS ALSO DIFFERENT FOR EVERYONE; PEOPLE CAN USE TOMBUR (fluff, angst, smut, etc.) FOR DIFFERENT COPING MECHANISMS. anyways yeah I’m kinda writing an essay about it so if anyone writes hate comments in my future projects I can just link the doc/essay. Ily ty <3

Tommy quickly ran into the restrooms, after a bit of a bad mental breakdown in class. Little did he know, a teacher’s assistant walking the halls had noticed him crying to the restrooms. The teacher assistant’s, who was a senior, high schooler for extra credit, name was Wilbur. Wilbur had quickly notice Tommy in a restroom stall, sobbing, sitting on the toilet lid. 

“Ahem, excuse me?” Wilbur had interrupted his loud sobbing and gasps. Tommy quickly tried to be quieter, struggling to breath, “I- ah uhmm-“ he kept stuttering. He was really out of character.

Usually, Mr. Gold would see Tommy so happy and hyper. Such a wild child. The fact he was in such a low state had Wilbur... turned on. Yes Wilbur took this job for extra credit, but he also found the kids, specifically 8th graders, in this middle school... attractive to say the least. Wilbur had opened the door with a bit of force, since the restrooms were really trashed and old. It did scare Tommy a bit though. 

Tommy jumped and Wilbur took off his yellow soft long sweater. It was a bit big on Wilbur, so it would be huge on Tommy.

Wilbur looked at it once more in his hands before handing it to the kid. “I- thank you,..” he said, gosh he was so vulnerable, and Wilbur’s bulge was quite obvious. Making Tommy a bit uncomfortable after Tommy had put it on and notice that Wilbur had let out a soft moan. Such a reaction from such a small action. Tommy had no idea what made him be turned on but Tommy did I have an idea of why. 

Tommy felt unsafe and quickly stood up, deciding on whether to run away or not. Though his legs and whole body was already really shaken up. Wilbur noticed his sudden body language and locked the door behind him. It didn’t do much, but Wilbur’s back was still against the door. No escape.

Tommy breathing was worse, “wh-“ he was about to question as no words had been spoken. Wilbur knew he knew what was going on. He knew Tommy was such a smart kid, even if he led everyone else on that he wasn’t. But Wilbur was about to fuck this kid dumb.

Wilbur quickly yanked Tommy’s belt towards his bulge. Tommy quickly tried to push himself against the assistant but was too weak. His upper body strength was so weak, but he realize he is pretty fast and has pretty good lower strength. He pushed his feet against the floor to get away from Wilbur, but it still wasn’t enough. It just made Wilbur move closer to his face. Causes Tommy’s breath to hitch in such fear. He doesn’t want his virginity to be taken from a random pedo. But he doubts he has a choice.

Wilbur pushes the boy down, to his bulge. “If you try to run or decline, I will make this more painful.” Wilbur stared down at him, in no joking way. Tommy nodded, tears silently running down his cheeks. He tried so hard to be quiet, even if he wanted someone to find them. He was just terrified, he just wanted this to be quick and easy so he could move on with his life and still say he was a virgin. He was ready to forget about this whole thing, because he knew it would ruin everything.

Wilbur unbuckled his belt, and pulled his jeans down in a swift move. He also pulled down his boxers a bit above his jeans and belt. Tommy gulped deeply, fuck it was pretty huge. Wilbur stared down at him, Tommy knew what he wanted but waited for him to say something. “S-so what now?..” “You’re a smart kid, figure it out.” With that Tommy took a deep breath and took his cock down his mouth. It was so big, he got less than half way. His vision a bit blurry from tears not even know how much he could take. “Agh god I have to do everything myself,” he swore under his breath before shoving his whole, in.

Tommy choked terribly on his dick, he felt burning at the back of his throat. He knew this was gonna hurt after. 

Tommy sobbed and cried on his cock, to Wilbur; he looked so pretty with his teary and flushed face. He kept thrusting in and out, fucking his mouth raw. Tommy closed his eyes, trying to make this more pleasurable for himself. He pretending it was his best friend, he had a crush on, Tubbo. Still, Tubbo would never treat him with such regard. Wilbur smiled, moaning loudly, enjoying himself. “Aghhh ah ahhhmm” he was so close and got faster in thrusting. Tommy hated every minute of this and the fact he tried to think it was Tubbo, was worse.

He came, screaming, Tommy spitting out his cum. 

“Ah..” Wilbur came down his high and noticed the drying cum on his own thighs and sweater. “What the fuck did I say.” He threatened, holding Tommy from the neck. “I- ack!-“ he was silent after, Wilbur stared with a creepy weird smile. Tears rushing down, “p- .. plee ase” He managed to say. He let go but pushed Tommy back. Making him go on his knees.

“Agh,” He dragged Tommy’s pants off, not undoing the belt so it rubbed terribly on his skin. He pulled down his boxers and looked at his nice cute hole. He wanted to make this as pleasurable for him, and make this torture Tommy considering he looks so cute in pain. He grabbed the small bottle of lube he had in his pocket and squirt some on his hand. Rubbing it onto his cock, a mix of the lube, cum, and Tommy’s saliva.

Wilbur shoved his dick into Tommy’s hole. “AGH-!” They both groaned. Tommy crying, and Wilbur smilingly sadisticly. “Aaah.. you’re so f-fucking tight god.” He mumbled before thrusting with no time to adjust. Tommy bit into his hand, trying hard to contain his groans and screams. Everything ache and it hurt. It felt so fucking bad, he thought sex was supposed to feel good.

Tommy buckled his hips back into Wilbur, his own body betraying him. “Agh..” a broken groan spilled out before Wilbur held his hips. “Take that FUCKING hand out your mouth. I want to hear your delicious fucking moans, slut~ Ahhh..~” Wilbur moaned out, thrusting all the way out and back in deep until he hit his prostate.

“aH FUCk- oh oh fucK aHaA-“ Tommy let out after taking his hand out. He finally felt pleasure, finally but also felt overstimulated and overwhelmed. “ah ahhh..! Fuck fuck fuck! Pl-please please please FUCK.” He moaned, his eyes rolling upward and himself pushed himself back onto his cock. ‘Shit why does this feel so good.’ 

“Yeah y-yeah ahhh~ fuck yes, beg to cum you slut,” Wilbur moaned holding Tommy’s small cock. Tommy didn’t even noticed that he was about to cum, his cock was covered in precum. “FUCK oh My gOd- fuck me please daddy oh shit fuck please,” Tommy panted he was going to continue but Wilbur had came planting his seed as he let go of Tommy as he came as well.

“f-fuck.. that was.. agh so good.” Wilbur mumbled as Tommy fell onto the fall, couldn’t even hold himself up. Trying to come down their highs, they heard flapping and soft muffled moans before a loud muffled moan. ‘W-was someone getting off on... that?!’

Wilbur stood up rushingly pulling up his pants, to go check who it was, there was another teenager teacher assistant, Ranboo.

[END OF PART 1]  
<3


	2. pleases and stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds Ranboo getting off to him and Tommy. He decides to punish him, while using Tommy. (I ALSO DID PROOFREAD I AM SO SORRY THIS KINDA SUCKS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally a coping mechanism for me ik it’s unhealthy but it helps. We know this isn’t real and it will never happen, which helps us cope with it especially since most tombur smut shots/fics are non-con. As someone who’s been in a situation like that, it’s better for me to pretend as if it isn’t real like Tommy and Wilbur. Let me be and cope. Ty <3 ITS ALSO DIFFERENT FOR EVERYONE; PEOPLE CAN USE TOMBUR (fluff, angst, smut, etc.) FOR DIFFERENT COPING MECHANISMS.

Ranboo quickly noticed Wilbur staring up at him as he was coming. He let out a soft whimper and covered his face with his arm in embarrassment. “A-ah I’m so sorry, Wilbur I just- I didn’t see anything I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Damn right you won’t tell anyone.” He threatened, though Wilbur was already extremely tired, he wouldn’t mind for a round 3.

Wilbur held Ranboo’s shoulders forcing him down to the floor. “Sit, pet.” Wilbur commanded as Ranboo obliged. Almost too quickly. 

Wilbur forgot about Tommy, only noticing him once more when he was limping to leave the restrooms. He turned to him, “lock the door for me, kid. Then come over here.” 

“If you try to leave, I will chase you down.” Tommy thought about it. There was no way Tommy was in the condition to run away and get away. 

“Y-yes sir.” Tommy said as Wilbur was already so excited. Two new toys to mess with! Two new toys to pull, push, etc. with.

Wilbur striped down Ranboo’s own outfit leaving him naked. He had a buttoned white shirt, a red tie, and black formal pants. Being nice, since Ranboo had obliged and no disobedience. Wilbur sucked on two fingers and stuck one slowly into Ranboo’s hole. “Oh~ ah oh god..” Ranboo already moaned half heartily. “Damn you already prepped? You wanted to be fuck by my cock, huh slut~?” Wilbur commented, whisperily to his ear. He responded with a moan and a nod.

Wilbur had shoved two new fingers in, one dry. Already shoving it in and out, perhaps he likes a bit of pain. Ranboo’s breathing hitch, not prepared for -that-. 

Tommy had looked away, disgusted. His body saying otherwise though. 

“Ah~ ah~ ah~ fuck me please Wilbur ah~” Ranboo was a moaning mess everytime I thrusted my fingers into him. He reached to his dick to pump. Wilbur stopped him. “Awh please daddy please let me come!” Ranboo moaned out before he held his dick from coming and shook my head. 

“Come over here Tommy, since you were so insistent I’m not licking up all my cum, why not have some of my dear friend’s Ranboo?” Wilbur offered, already shoving Tommy’s head closer. “Open. Slut.” Tommy opened his mouth, closing his eyes for impact. His tongue out as I let go, “Ah oh fuck! Wilbur!” As Tommy tried swallowing all his sweet cum. Tommy had to lick up everything that didn’t go down. 

Wilbur smiled sadistically as out of no where while Ranboo was at his high, he lubbed his dick once more and started thrusting in and out. “Ah fuck! Wait!” Ranboo regretted as his back arched. “Tommy, ride his cock.” Wilbur commanded as Tommy hesitantly while Wilbur staring at him, sat onto Ranboo’s dick which was fairly average dick size but was still really big for Tommy. Tommy hissed as Rambo felt overstimulated. “Ahh agh fuck fuck p-please stop gah please” Ranboo plead and begged as Tommy bounced up and down faster. Wilbur holding onto both Tommy and Ranboo at the same time. “ohh fuck yes fuck yes” Wilbur moaned. 

Ranboo camed into Tommy causing him to slow down but never stop. “Keep going darlings~ ah~” he threatened. “fuck fuck please please stop stop I don’t w-ah ah fuck please” Tommy moaned out as “please”’s and “stop”’s were slurring out of the two bottoms. Ranboo came once more with a soft painful groan, into Tommy whose tears were all over Ranboo’s chest. Ranboo’s eyes, teary.

Wilbur smiled at such a sight before coming deeply into Ranboo, his last thrust into his prostate. Leaving Ranboo fucked on the floor, covered in everyone’s cum. Tommy sat on Ranboo’s dick, and stayed there for a bit while Wilbur tided up and left the restrooms unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally a coping mechanism for me ik it’s unhealthy but it helps. We know this isn’t real and it will never happen, which helps us cope with it especially since most tombur smut shots/fics are non-con. As someone who’s been in a situation like that, it’s better for me to pretend as if it isn’t real like Tommy and Wilbur. Let me be and cope. Ty <3 ITS ALSO DIFFERENT FOR EVERYONE; PEOPLE CAN USE TOMBUR (fluff, angst, smut, etc.) FOR DIFFERENT COPING MECHANISMS. (Or other ships)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a coping mechanism for me ik it’s unhealthy but it helps. We know this isn’t real and it will never happen, which helps us cope with it especially since most tombur smut shots/fics are non-con. As someone who’s been in a situation like that, it’s better for me to pretend as if it isn’t real like Tommy and Wilbur. Let me be and cope. Ty <3 ITS ALSO DIFFERENT FOR EVERYONE; PEOPLE CAN USE TOMBUR (fluff, angst, smut, etc.) FOR DIFFERENT COPING MECHANISMS. anyways yeah I’m kinda writing an essay about it so if anyone writes hate comments in my future projects I can just link the doc/essay. Ily ty <3


End file.
